1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a utility, generally, a source of power such as an engine, an electric motor, or the like is mounted in a body frame, and further, in order not to bring a scattering matter from the lower side or the uneven ground into contact with the source of power or the like, an under cover is attached to a lower surface of the body frame.
The entire surface of the conventional under cover is formed by a substantially planar plate material, and fixed to lower surfaces of bottom frame members of the body frame in a substantially horizontal state by fastening members such as tapping screws or bolts.
However, when a temperature of the under cover is increased by radiation heat of the source of power during running, the under cover is expanded and softened, so as to be brought into a sagging state. When running in a state that the under cover is sagging, there is a possibility that the under cover is rubbed by the uneven ground, so as to cause damage to the under cover itself. It should be noted that U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388 is a conventional art of the utility vehicle.